Calculations
by Rei Ryuugazaki
Summary: This takes place during John's stag night. [m-slash] [johnlock]
Ryuugazaki: I've been working on this for at least a year because I was bored and my friend pushed me to continue. This is for you, Kriz. (Also, I just want you all to know that I know next to nothing about the gay sexing so this is going to be very… very bad.)

* * *

This takes place during John's stag night.

* * *

After returning from the bar, John and I settled on playing a party game. He called it Celebrity Heads. We wrote each other's celebrity name and stuck it to our foreheads. I think I gave John Sir Isaac Newton. He was a celebrity, after all.

"Am I male?" I nodded and closed my eyes slightly. The calculations must have been altered in some way. I bet John did it. "Sherlock, your turn!"

"Am I also a male?" John snickered and moved towards me. "Well?" He nodded and reached out to touch my knee. I looked down at him and he looked up at me with his pleading, blue eyes.

"I don't mind." I placed my hand over his and stroked his knuckles. Our fingers started to intertwine and his other hand moved up my thigh. I have a very good idea on where this is going. It's fairly obvious, isn't it?

"I don't mind either." John started to stand and the hobbit struggled to get me to stand. "What are you doing?" I stood even though I was rather confused.

"We're doing this, Sherlock." I looked around. "Yes, you, Sherlock. You're the only Sherlock here." John made his hand firm. "Let's go." I followed John to my bedroom and he started to giggle. "Ah, I've wanted this for a while!" I laughed at his admission. I've wanted this too, but wouldn't you just get tired of someone denying that they didn't want you in the way you wanted them?

After we made it into my bedroom, John slammed the door and leaned in for a kiss. His lips were soft, tasted like peppermint schnapps, and were everything that I had imagined. My younger sister, Mercy, writes fanfiction and she's shown it to me from time to time. The way she's described Dean Winchester and Castiel kissing is the way that I would describe these interactions with Doctor Watson. (I still think that she could have just shown her fanfic chapters to Frances, but I didn't cry.)

John's velveteen tongue pleaded for entry to my mouth and I happily allowed this. John ran his hand through my hair and I started to fumble with his shirt buttons. It has been a while since I've had sex. This has the potential to be both the greatest and worst night of both of our lives.

Doctor Watson started to play with my belt buckle. Soon I started to unbutton John's shirt and I was able to feel his soft wisps of chest hair and his little bit of belly flab. My pants started to slide off of me and my erection rubbed against the denim on John's legs. I moaned slightly and pulled his shirt off of him. Then he started to laugh.

"What? What is it?"

"I was thinking about that time I had a bomb strapped to my chest at the pool." He smirked. "People might talk."

"People do little else." Doctor Watson kissed my forehead and I flicked at his nipple. He squealed. I started to unbuckle John's jeans and played with the elastic of his boxers. John unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off of me. John proceeded to leave love bites on my neck. I lightly stroked his cock and he grunted into the crook of my neck. "Do you want to move to my bed?" John nodded. John chased me to my bed and we giggled.

"We should be quieter. Mrs Hudson might hear us."

"The entire block might hear us." I grinned. I started to place kisses down John's chest and stopped at his belly button. His semi-flaccid cock poked at my neck and I licked at his shaft. John squirmed a bit and I dug my nails into his behind. I tickled his balls and he grunted. "Hold on." I got up and reached for my drawer. I have a cock ring, a bottle of lube, and a few butt plugs in there.

"Sherlock," I put my index finger to his lips and shushed him. "Should I be concerned?"

"Not at all. I'll take good care of you." I pulled at his left nipple. I put the cock ring on John, and prepared the butt plug for him. "This might hurt a little bit." I grinned internally. "This will be so much fun!"

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Alright then, Sherlock." I inserted the butt plug and John groaned. "Fuck!" I grinned. I grabbed John's erection and nibbled on his ear. I rubbed the bottom of his shaft and grazed my thumb on the slit of his cock. "Ah, fuck!"

"Fun fact: The underside of the head of the penis is the most sensitive part." I saw John grow red. I moved down to lovingly place John's erect cock in my mouth. My tongue gracefully stroked his shaft. Then I stopped. There is more fun that can be had here. "Are you ready?" John hesitantly nodded. I slowly removed the butt plug from John's ass and he gasped. I lubricated my cock and slowly eased into John. We grunted. "Are you okay?"

"Just ducky." John laughed. I reached around and slowly stroked John's cock. "Wait, what about you?"

"I'll get enough gratification just by doing this to you." Soon John and I settled into a rhythm and eventually I climaxed. Then John followed behind me. John was panting and he collapsed on my bed. I had a devilish grin on my face. This was a nice way to end a stag night.

* * *

My arm was wrapped around a warm, fluffy body. Sometime during the night, I _think_ I pulled a sheet over my bed mate and I. John groaned and yawned.

"Good morning." I stroked John's jawline. My head was against his shoulder.

"Oh my God." John rolled over to face me. I ran my hands through my hair. "Sherlock?" I nodded. "We did, right?" I nodded once more. "Okay, that's what I thought."

"Is there a problem, Doctor Watson?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?" I scratched my groin. Last night was a great night by my standards. "If it's about not being gay then I'm sorry, John. I shouldn't have seduced you."

John started to laugh. "Don't be daft. You didn't seduce me, Sherlock. It's the other way around!" I furrowed my brow. Is he so sure? I made a sound that got trapped in my throat. "It's just that… I don't know what this means." He ran his left hand through his hair and then he stroked my cheek.

"In terms of what?"

"Everything. What does this make us? What does this mean for my sexuality? Am I gay now?" I laughed. This is absolutely ridiculous. "Why are you laughing? This is serious!"

"I know, but I think it's ridiculous." I stroked John's shoulder. "First of all, I don't know what this will make us. I suppose we're friends still. Secondly of all, bisexuality _does_ exist, John. You should come to terms with the fact that you might be bisexual. Thirdly of all, ruminate on my second point." John's lips became a line. I rooted down into my bed and John planted a kiss on my lips. "What was that?"

"I don't know…" He rested his head on mine. "I just wanted to try it while I was sober."

"Your lips still taste like peppermint schnapps." _Just like what I expected…_ John chuckled. "How did it feel?"

"It made my heart flutter." I smirked. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"When you long for someone, yes."

"So I long for you now?"

"You haven't before?" He laughed. I smiled a little bit. He stroked my jawline. His hands were warm and rosy and his blue eyes softened.

"Do you want to try again?" John's heartbeat started to quicken. His hands started to grow cold in anticipation for a response. "Sherlock?" He nodded. "You want to try again?"

"Of course." Sherlock sat up to kiss his bed mate and John's hands became entangled in Sherlock's curly raven hair. Sherlock partially pushed him away to say, "Your lips still taste like peppermint schnapps."


End file.
